


Excerpt from Evergreen Has Fallen

by Fortheloveofhillary



Category: Hillary Billary
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofhillary/pseuds/Fortheloveofhillary
Summary: Scene between Bill and Barack Obama regarding a dangerous mission Bill must take...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Excerpt from Evergreen Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soraya13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya13/gifts), [JuniperX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperX/gifts), [RacingHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/gifts), [Tealsky27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealsky27/gifts), [purplelacemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/gifts), [Hrc1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrc1985/gifts).



> Hey y'all I'm in a process of writing this but I wanted to get this scene out. I know I have not been on here much but RL is super busy. I don't get much writing time. Anyhow, this is a scene between Obama and Bill. I won''t give to much away here but the first chapter should be out fairly soon. Enjoy! Oh, and I am also working on The Space Between. Another chapter coming soon for that one as well.

Bill looked at Barack with a serious intensity. “I’m going to work on this case myself.”

“Bill, no. You could jeopardize the invest-“

“Fuck the investigation!” Bill hissed. Tears of rage and desperation filled his steel blue eyes. He stepped toward his successor. “Look, I have all the respect in the world for you but I’m not going to just sit around here wringing my hands, waiting until Hell freezes over so that they can bring my wife’s body back in a bag- if at all.”

Barack went silent, his mind reeling. He paced the front of his desk and looked hard at Bill who stood looking every bit the desperate husband he was. “Suppose I granted this. How do you plan to approach it? How are you going to do this?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Bill said solidly. “If it was Michelle, what would you do? You gonna tell me, you’d sit around here and just calmly let the professionals handle it?”

The 44th president opened his mouth to counter and then snapped it shut. Bill was right. In the same position he’d do anything that was necessary. _Anything_

“Just deem me a volunteer soldier undercover. “ Bill offered. “It’s legal”

“That’d be a real stretch of the rules, Bill.” Barrack said softly, his hand scrubbing his face. “Legal, just barely. .. The bigger question is ethics.”

A sudden fury flashed in Bill’s eyes at the statement but he refrained from raising his voice. “ I do realize what I’m asking of you.” Bill said straightforwardly. “ Don’t forget I sat at that desk once, too. But you put yourself in my position. You know I can’t afford to worry about the possible ramifications on your political future right now.”

 _Touche_. Barack thought, instantly cringing inwardly at the unintended insensitivity of his own statement under the circumstances. He nodded solemnly in agreement. “That goes without saying…I’m sorry, Bill.”

Bill considered the apology but shook his head. “No need to be sorry… It’s an occupational hazard.” 

Smiling weakly, Barack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. From the standpoint of business, this whole thing was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. It could prove disastrous. But it was also the only truly humane and decent thing to do. If he was going to allow this, he had to set the ground rules. “Okay…” He said finally. “I’m going to assign you to a special ops team. You’ll be eyes and ears. You will follow their instructions and orders – and keep it legal.”

Bill side eyed him doubtfully.

The president swallowed hard again. “Okay, then. As legal as _possible_.”

Bill nodded affirmatively and the two presidents shook hands. The deal was sealed. “Look, Man, I pray this works out.” Barack said. "Your wife is more than my Secretary of State. She’s also my friend.”

Bill nodded. “I know.”

“My only other requirement is that you come back alive. ”

Bill nearly scoffed. “I’m not worried about me” . 

“You may not be. But _I_ am.”

Bill’s eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion.

Barack looked at him, his brown eyes slightly widened in mock incredulity. “Because you know damned well if you don’t come home in one piece and she does, she will have my ass.” He smiled warmly and Bill couldn’t resist a smile of his own. It was true. They chuckled momentarily alleviating some of heaviness in the air around them.

“Thank you” Bill said quietly.

Barrack nodded. “You’ll get a call with a time and place to report by tomorrow morning. Have yourself ready.”

“I’m already packed, cocked, locked, and loaded. “ Bill said authoritatively. “Country boy will survive.” The look in Bill’s eyes sent a shiver up Barack’s spine. For all of the former president’s affability, charm, wit, and likeability, there was another side of him that likely nobody but his wife knew about let alone witnessed. It was darker and more instinctual- one of pure survival that surfaced only during times of self -preservation or in vigorous defense of something loved and sacred. As a man, Barack felt it in his heart. One only needed to be a husband or a father to understand the gravity of it. With Bill, though, it was particularly powerful. His upbringing had forced him to learn how to outsmart the wolf and how to be the predator himself when it was necessary. If ever there were a time that those raw instincts and ruthless intellectual prowess needed to surface, it was now.

Without warning, Barack suddenly pulled Bill into an embrace and held him there for a moment. “You’re a good man, Bill.” He clapped him on the back and pulled back to face him. “Be careful out there.” Bill felt a sense a gratitude at the sincere and heartfelt worry he saw in the Barack’s face. He honestly gave a damn and it meant something.

“I’ve got your back, Man. “ Barack assured him. “Now go get your girl.”


End file.
